


31 de outubro de 1981- Jily (Completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor incondional, Dar a vida por um filho, Gen, Morte de personagens, jily
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: “Harry era meu filho, uma parte de mim, e eu daria minha vida por ele. Sempre. “





	1. James Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Essa é uma pequena fic com as visões de James e Lily Potter em seus ultimos momentos. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D 
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Estava sentado no tapete da sala e estava tomando conta de Harry, enquanto Lily limpava a cozinha. Harry tinha feito uma luta de comida comigo, que tinha resultado em um chão sujo de papa, uma ruiva estressada e duas expressões inocentes. Não posso negar que tinha sido divertido, mas também temi pela minha vida, quando vi o olhar ameaçador de minha mulher. Só tive tempo de pegar em Harry, dar um beijo rápido no rosto em minha ruivinha estressada e sumir da cozinha.

Fazia baforadas de fumaça colorida, de variadas formas, enquanto meu filho se ria, um riso alto e contagiante, que nunca me fartava de ouvir e tentava, com suas pequenas mãozinhas, apanhar as nuvens de fumo. O vento, de vez em quando, batia fortemente nas janelas. Normalmente, não me incomodava, mas hoje sentia uma angústia dentro de mim, como um mau presságio. Mas não conseguia perceber o que era. Talvez por ser noite de Halloween, onde havia um certo mistério no ar, mesmo para os bruxos.

Harry vestia um pijama azul, um presente de Marlene, que lhe ficava muito bem. Padfoot, na brincadeira, dizia que ele parecia um boneco. E parecia mesmo. Ele era minha cópia, os cabelos negros espetados rebeldemente para todos os lados, mas tinha os olhos de Lily, aqueles porque eu me apaixonei perdidamente.

Olhei de relance para a janela, ao escutar mais uma batida no vidro, e vi a lua iluminando o céu. Felizmente, não era lua cheia, senão Moony estaria tendo uma de suas transformações. Pensar em meus amigos me deu uma pontada de tristeza no peito. Sirius tinha me visitado no dia anterior e tinha relatado o que acontecia lá fora. Aconteciam desaparecimentos misteriosos, haviam corpos encontrados com indícios de torturas, mortes de Bruxos e Muggles, famílias chachinadas...mas também havia relatos de demonstrações de coragem, que nos dava esperança, de pessoas que se atiravam de cabeça erguida para o perigo, se se importar com mais nada.

Guerra só trazia dor e sofrimento. O medo era tanto que as pessoas não saíam á rua, pois não podiam garantir que voltariam sãos e salvos. Todos desconfiavam uns dos outros. Traições aconteciam com regularidade. Tudo o que eu tinha conhecido ao longo de minha vida não existia mais.

A porta foi aberta de rompante, me tirando de meus pensamentos. Sobressaltado, me virei rapidamente, meu coração batendo descompassadamente contra o peito, e dei de caras com Lily, que tinha uma expressão cansada. Seus longos cabelos acaju caíam em cascata por seu rosto, a tornando bela. Uma das coisas que mais adoro é de fazer cafunés e os cabelos de Lily eram perfeitos para meus dedos. Suspirei, aliviado, me acalmando aos poucos. A gente estava em segurança. Voldemort não nos encontraria. Nossa casa estava protegida com o Fidelius e tinhamos escolhido uma pessoa de confiança. Acreditava que tudo ficaria bem.

– Está na hora de dormir, meu amor. – Disse ela para Harry, com um sorriso cálido no rosto, reservados unicamente para mim e nosso filho. Me levantei e peguei em Harry, que soltou um gritinho indignado. Sabia que ele queria mais fumaça, mas estava tarde e também me sentia cansado. Coloquei Harry nos braços de Lily, que beijou o rosto dele, começando a falar baixinho em seu ouvido, o acalmando. Nosso olhar se cruzou e demos um pequeno sorriso, como se quisessemos dar forças um ao outro. Harry bocejou em resposta, seus brilhantes olhos verdes se fechando aos poucos, e saíram da sala.

Sabia que estávamos cansados de estar presos, mas estavamos nos aguentando. Tinhamos um objetivo em comum: proteger Harry. Nosso filho era o bem mais precioso que tinhamos. Eu já não era aquele jovem inconsequente que queria ajudar a Ordem da Fênix, lutando contra um inimigo comum. Eu não era somente um Auror, um soldado, mas marido e pai. E Lily e Harry precisavam de mim, tal como o bebê que ela esperava. Tinhamos descoberto há uma semana e saber que Lily estava esperando outro filho tinha trazido alegrias aos meus dias sem brilho. Lily, quando soube, me confidenciou que queria que Snape fosse o padrinho de nosso próximo bebê. No início, não concordei, porque preferia que fosse Remus ou Peter, mas ao saber por Dumbledore que ele estava espionando Voldemort pelo bem da Ordem, me fez aceitar, embora relutante. Infelizmente, ainda não tinha contado aos Marotos essa notícia, pois preferi contra quando estivessemos todos juntos.

Atirei a varinha para cima do sofá e me espreguicei. Becejei, sentindo minhas pálpebras se fechando com o sono. Me deitei no sofá, pronto para adormecer, pensando quanto tempo mais ficaria escondido em Godric´s Hollows, escondido de Voldemort. Meu maior desejo era que tudo acabasse rapidamente, para ter uma vida normal, com minha mulher e meu filho. Queria ensinar Harry a ser o melhor apanhador de Quidditch, sair com meus amigos, sem ter receio de que Voldemort nos atacasse, nos ameaçasse. Queria voltar a trabalhar no Ministério, ter minha vida preenchida com os casos mais inusitados que apareciam no Departamento de Aurores. Tantos sonhos que queria realizar…

Um estrondo me sobressaltou. Me levantei de um salto, em direção do som. Sai da sala e vi a porta no chão. Tinha sido explodida e pedaços de madeira estavam estilhaçados no chão. Olhei para a entrada e vi meu pior pesadelo entrando, Lord Voldemort. Coloquei a mão no bolso de minhas calças, mas não senti minha varinha. Me lembrei, horrorizado, que estava em cima do sofá. Senti o sangue fugindo de meu rosto e gritei, alarmado, sentindo meu coração batendo descompassadamente contra o peito:

– Lily pegue Harry e corra! É ele! Eu o atraso! – Escutei passos apressados no andar de cima. Me coloquei em frente de Voldemort, esperando o inevitável. Mas tinha um objetivo: preciavam de lhes dar tempo, tempo para fugirem. Tempo para ficarem juntos, de serem felizes, mesmo que eu não estivesse presente.

Voldemort ergueu sua varinha e a apontou diretamente para meu peito. Sem pensar, vi minha vida correndo rapidamente, como um filme, por meus olhos. Todas as alegrias, tristezas, todos os meus erros. Ouvi as vozes de meus pais me dizendo para ser forte durante a guerra, a gargalhada de Padfoot, que mais parecia um latido, a voz de Moony me dando conselhos. Escutei a voz doce de Lily dizendo, com um sussurro, que me amava, a risada infantil de Harry. Harry era meu filho, uma parte de mim, e eu daria minha vida por ele. Sempre.

Olhei para os olhos ofídicos de Voldemort, percebendo, chocado, que Peter nos tinha traído. Não acredito que ele o tenha feito de livre e espontânea ele tenha sido obrigado, mas me lembrei que ele tinha andado esquisito nesses ultmos tempos e me perguntei porquê. Porque é que ele o fez. Desejei não ter mudado de guardião, pois sabia que Sirius nunca nos trairia, mas também senti necessidade de perdoar Peter. Não sabia os motivos por ele nos ter traído. Poderia ser tanta coisa. Ouvi o riso maléfico de Voldemort ecoar pelo hall de entrada, constatando o ocorrido e proferir a a maldição da morte:

–Avada Kedavra! – Antes do feitiço me atingir, pensei nos rostos de Lily e Harry e supliquei mentalmente que eles conseguissem fugir. O raio verde atingiu meu peito e não senti mais nada.

Continua...


	2. Lily Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capitulo anterior. Espero que gostem deste. Me digam o que acharam nos comentários, por favor Estou curiosa por vossas apreciações. Bjs :D

Olhei para o chão da cozinha e suspirei, aliviada. Finalmente tinha terminado de lavar a loiça, de dar comida ao gato e de limpar a sujidade que James e Harry fizeram. Quando vi o chão sujo, fiquei furiosa, mas ao ver as expressões de felicidade de meu filho e de meu marido, que andava sempre taciturno, não consegui ficar zangada por mais tempo. Desamarrei os cabelos e deixei que eles caissem suavemente por meu rosto. Fiquei em silêncio, escutando as risadas de Harry. Um sentimento de ternura me atingiu. Quando descobrira que estava grávida de Harry, temi por mim, por ele e por James. Tinha receio que a gente morresse e que Harry ficasse sozinho. Mas sabia, na altura, que podia contar com Marlene, Sirius, Dorcas e Remus para tomarem conta dele. Tinha certeza que ele não ficaria desamparado. Agora não tenho tanta certeza, pois Dorcas e Lene morreram, Sirius era demasiado irresponsável para tomar conta de um bebê e Remus tinha seu problema mensal.

Tinha medo que Harry fosse para minha irmã Petúnia que, de certeza, o maltrataria, por ódio a mim. Eu não tinha culpa de ter nascido bruxa, de ter frequentado Hogwarts, e ela não. Mas Petúnia não entendia. Ela pensava que eu era a sortuda, a queridinha de todos. Mas não era verdade. Se fosse, não estaria presa nessa casa, temendo pela vida de meu marido e de meu filho. Estaria lá fora, ajudando a Ordem da Fênix a dificultar a vida de Voldemort e de seus Comensais. Suspirei, me sentindo cansada. Pensar em minha irmã me machucava. Coloquei a varinha em cima da mesa. Só iria colocar Harry no berço, não iria precisar dela. Toquei em meu ventre, embora ainda não conseguisse senti-lo, sabia que havia outra vida dentro de mim. Ainda não tivemos tempo para descobrir o sexo da criança, mas só sua presença tinha alegrado um pouco nossa vida, antes de cairmos novamente nos momentos tortuosos que estávamos passando. Ia ser bom para Harry ter um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha, alguém com quem brincar. Tinha pedido a James para que Severus fosse o padrinho de nosso bebê. Ele não queria, mas ao saber por Dumbledore que Severus estava colocando sua vida em perigo para ajudar nossa causa, o fez mudar de ideias. Meu maior desejo era o de reatar minha amizade com Severus, mesmo sabendo que ele tinha me chamado aquele nome horrível. Mas sabia que ele estava arrependido. Ainda não tinhamos contado a ninguém que estava grávida. Tinha havido tanta movimentação na Ordem, que as únicas pessoas que nos tinham visitado tinham sido Sirius e Peter. Não enviávamos cartas para ninguém, pois tinhamos receio de que fossem interceptadas por algum seguidor de Voldemort e descobrissem onde nos escondíamos.

Me dirigi para a sala e abri a porta. Vi James se virando, olhando sobressaltado em minha direção, mas logo relaxou. Era horrível, a gente não podia fazer um minimo de barulho, que logo ficávamos alerta. Mesmo sabendo que estávamos seguros, nossos instintos nos alertavam para o perigo. Sorri, para ambos, em uma tentativa de acalmar James.

\- Está na hora de dormir, meu amor. – Disse, erguendo os braços para Harry, não deixando de sorrir para ele. James se levantou e me estendeu Harry, que soltou um gritinho de revolta. Soube que ele queria brincar mais, mas estava ficando tarde e, mesmo não parecendo, ele estava cansado. Harry adorava quando pai fazia fumaças coloridas com ele. Poderia ficar horas observando James fazendo animais e outras formas. Sua forma preferida era da Snitch e a da vassoura. Já me mentalizei que teria mais um apanhador em casa. Estava no sangue. Agarrei Harry, sentindo seu cheiro de bebê e beijei sua bochecha rosada. Apertei-o um pouco contra mim, sentindo o calor de seu corpo e começei a cantar uma canção de ninar em seu ouvido. De imediato, ele se acalmou ao som de minha voz e meu olhar se cruzou com James. Seus olhos, antes tão cheios de vida, estava opacos. Vi sua expressão cálida, mas preocupada. Estar escondido o estava matando aos poucos. Mas aguentaríamos, por Harry. Nosso filho não iria cair nas garras dele. A gente não permitiria. Demos um pequeno sorriso, como um incentivo para aguentarmos mais um pouco. Harry bocejou em resposta, seus brilhantes olhos verdes se fechando aos poucos, e saímos da sala. Olhei para meu filho, enquanto subia as escadas. Harry era tão pequenino, tão indefeso, que era horrível pensar que Voldemort o quisesse matar. O que um bebê poderia fazer contra o bruxo das trevas mais temido? A profecia, que Dumbledore nos tinha contado, não era específica. Falava somente de uma criança nascida dos que o desafiaram três vezes. Só houveram quatro pessoas que o desafiaram tantas vezes: eu, James, Frank e Alice e que nascia ao terminar o sétimo mês. Curiosamente, Neville e Harry, nasceram no final do mês, com um dia de diferença. E também refere que tem um poder que Voldemort desconhece. Que poder? Neville e Harry são dois bebês, que mal sabem andar e falar. Mas a parte que me apavora é quando a profecia diz que " nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver… " Qual fosse a criança da profecia, ela teria de morrer para Voldemort sobreviver. Inconscientemente, apertei Harry contra meu peito, em uma tentativa de me acalmar. Percebi seus olhos fixos em mim, sua boca aberta, em olhando atentamente. Fiquei com a sensação de que seria uma noite daquelas, em que ele demoraria para adormecer. Mas, felizmente, quando ele adormecia, só acordava de manhã. Estava quase chegando ao topo, quando ouvi um estrondo e senti uma onda de calor atrás de mim. Só tive tempo de colocar Harry á frente de meu corpo e de o proteger, com um sentimento aterrador dentro de mim. Voldemort tinha descoberto nosso esconderijo. Ouvi passos apressados de James e a voz dele gritando, em desespero:

\- Lily pegue Harry e corra! É ele! Eu o atraso! – Apertei Harry contra mim, uma sensação sufocante de medo atingindo meu corpo. Voldemort estava ali e queria meu bebê. Olhei para baixo e vi os olhos de Harry, iguais aos meus, me olhando com curiosidade. Sua mãozinha agarrava fortemente o tecido de minha camisola e eu soube que não conseguiria viver sem ele. Harry era meu filho, uma parte de mim, e eu daria minha vida por ele. Sempre. A voz de Voldemort, fria e cortante, ecoou no andar debaixo:

\- Avada Kedavra! - Não contive um grito de desespero ao escutar um baque surdo no chão. O choque me percorreu. Embora não quisesse acreditar, sabia que James estava morto. Ele tinha morrido para nos proteger. Para proteger Harry. Nesse momento, percebi que Peter nos tinha traído e me perguntei porquê. Ele era amigo de James, sempre estiveram juntos em tudo, e ele o tinha traído. Não consegui entender. Mas não tinha tempo para descobrir. Minhas pernas não queriam se mexer, mas eu forcei-as a me obedecer e corri para o quarto de Harry. Ouvi passos atrás de mim e me virei, o horror me percorrendo ao olhar o rosto ofídico de Voldemort. Instintivamente, fechei a porta e encostei uma cadeira, em uma tentativa vã de o barrar. Olhei em volta e vi que não tinha saída. A janela do quarto estava trancada e não dava tempo para a abrir. Com medo do que poderia acontecer a Harry, o coloquei no berço. Me abaixei e, olhando em seus olhos, sussurrei:

-Harry, mamãe te ama. Papai te ama. Fique a salvo, seja forte. - Harry sorria para mim, não imaginado o perigo que corria. A porta do quarto explodiu e só tive tempo de colocar meu corpo á frente dele, para que os estilhaços não o atingissem. Me virei, olhando diretamente para o rosto de Voldemort e ergui os braços, esperando ser escolhida, em vez dele. Lágrimas caiam de meus olhos sem que pudesse evitar implorei em desespero:

\- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!  
\- Afaste-se, sua tola... afaste-se agora... - Disse Voldemort, mas não me afastei e continuei:  
\- O Harry não, por favor não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele...

\- Este é meu ultimo aviso... - Ameaçou Voldemort, mas eu não liguei. Eu só queria que Harry sobrevivesse:  
\- O Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade...Harry não! Harry não! Por favor...farei qualqur coisa...

-Afaste-se...afaste-se, garota... - Mandou, antes de apontar a varinha para meu peito, gargalhando, e senti as mãos de Harry tocaram em minhas costas. Soube que valeria a pena dar minha vida por ele. Só desejei vê-lo crescer, se tornar um homem, mas sabia que não iria acontecer. Memórias percorreram minha mente, como um filme a preto e branco. Me vi dançando com James, perto de um chafariz, em um dia fresco de outono, enquanto Sirius nos tirava uma fotografia. Tinha sido tirada durante nosso segundo ano de namoro, umas semanas mais tarde, James me tinha pedido em casamento. A cena mudou e me vi, embora cansada do parto, com um sorriso no rosto, embalando Harry, enquanto James estava sentado ao nosso lado e chorava de felicidade. Me vi com Severus, os dois sentados debaixo de uma árvore e conversando sobre Hogwarts. As memórias eram rápidas, mas percebia o que mostravam. Vi Petúnia e eu, em crianças, brincando no parque. A cena mudou e vi minha mãe me dando forças e meu pai me confortando quando lhes contei que estava grávida no meio de uma guerra e como eles me tranquilizaram. Eu era tão jovem e iria ser mãe. Mas ter Harry comigo, sorrindo para mim, enquanto balbuciava as palavras " mamãe" e "papai" me fazia ver que tinha valido a pena.

\- Avada Kedavra! - Ouvi a voz impiedosa de Voldemort proferir e vi um raio verde vindo em minha direção. Uma forte dor atigiu meu peito, enquanto gritava o nome de Harry. Não senti mais nada.

Assim terminou a vida de James e Lily Potter, duas pessoas que lutaram por um mundo melhor, livre do mal e que morreram ás mãos de um feiticeiro das Trevas, tentando proteger aquele que amavam.

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. O que acharam: bom, ruim? Espero vossos comentários. Bjs :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Reviews serão bem-vindos com vossas apreciações. Bjs :D


End file.
